New School
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: Serena has just moved to boston from Australia and is attending a new school where she meets Darien and more new friends please R+R


Serena stood at the gates of new school; she didn't know anything about Boston only that her father's business required that they move there from Brisbane Australia. Chestnut High was the same as any other co-ed high school except for on thing, a huge wire fence running straight through the grounds separating the guys and the girls. Serena walked up to the office "excuse me but I'm new and I was wondering if I could please have my schedule" said Serena shyly "here you go sweety have a good day" said the secretary hand her, her schedule. Serena walked to room 108 and knocked on the door, it was answered by a teacher.  
  
"You must be Serena please come in" said the Teacher, Serena followed her in and stood in front of the class "class will you please welcome Serena" said the Teacher. Everyone was smiling and greeting Serena "Serena will you please sit between Mina and Raye" said the Teacher pointing to two girls, one with blonde hair the other with raven black hair. Serena sat down between the two girls "Hi I'm Mina this here's Raye" said Mina "Hi I'm Serena nice to meet you" said Serena "you can hang out with us at the fence at lunch time" said a girls with brown hair up in a pony tail "by the way the two in front are Amy and Lita" said Raye  
  
"What class do you have first?" asked Ami "um I have science then horse riding" said Serena "wow no way you like horse riding?" asked Mina "um yeh I have my own horse her names Serenity she pure white with a black diamond on her forehead" said Serena "you know you are the only one out of our school besides one of the guys that does horse riding and the guy that does it as we is pretty hot, his names Darien Shields he sit with us at lunch" said Raye "we all have one co-ed class that we do with our boyfriends, I dunno how but it kinda worked out that way" said Lita "yeh me and Andrew have music" said Mina "me and Ken having culinary class" said Lita "Greg and I have advanced computer studies" said Ami  
  
"And Chad and I have dance" said Raye. Serena, Mina and Ami headed off to science, they all ended up being lab partners "I'll see you guys in the court yard ok" said Serena "sure cya then" said Mina and Ami as they left for their other classes. Serena walked down to the bottom of the school where the stables were kept. She walked into the stable and started saddling Serenity when she saw a guy in the stable across from her saddling up his horse, he had midnight black hair and from where she could cobalt blue eyes.  
  
'Wow he's gorgeous' thought Serena as she led Serenity out of her stable and tied her to a fence and walked back to the stable where she saw the gorgeous guy "um excuse me but are you in the riding class?" asked the guy.  
  
Darien's P.O.V I turned around to see who was talking to me when I saw a drop dead gorgeous girl with beautiful blonde hair and deep blue eyes and curves in all the right places "um ah yeh who are you?" asked Darien rubbing the back of his head and putting on a goofy grin (you know those goofy grins he does? Anyway continue)  
  
Normal P.O.V "I'm Serena, I'm new here and you are?" asked Serena politely "uh um I'm Darien welcome to Chestnut high" said Darien "please to meet you Darien, are you the only other person in this class?" asked Serena "um yeh I used to be the only one but someone told me I wouldn't be alone this year and you must be the person they're talking about" said Darien Walking his midnight black horse out of the stable "is that your horse?" asked Darien pointing at Serenity "yes she's came with me when we moved because I just couldn't give her away" said Serena patting Serenity "so where are you from?" asked Darien "I'm from Brisbane, Australia" said Serena hopping up on Serenity "so are you one of those Australian beach chicks or are you the bush type chick?" asked Darien "do you always follow stereotypes?" asked Serena "what do you mean by that?" asked Darien "I used to live right in the middle of Brisbane, I worked in a shop on the Queen's street mall and I've won many riding competitions" said Serena shaking her head  
  
"Anyway why'd you move here I mean Boston not the nicest city to live in" said Darien "well I didn't have much choice my father's business required that we move here, if you think Boston's so bad which I must admit isn't anything like Brisbane, then why are you still here?" asked Serena "I'm working up enough money to get out of this town and start my career" said Darien hopping up on his horse "what do you want to be?" asked Serena  
  
"I want to be a pediatrician," said Darien smiling at Serena "what do you wanna be?" asked Darien "I wanna be one of mobile teachers that go to hospitals to help and make children are keeping up with their studies" said Serena "that's great, hey maybe we'll end up working in the same hospital for a while" said Darien "that would be awesome!" said Serena. Darien arched an eyebrow "ah its an Aussie thing" said Serena blushing a little. "I'll have to remember that one, but while you're here it's 'slammin,'" said Darien  
  
"I'll take that on, so what's your horse's name?" asked Serena "Endymion, you?" asked Darien "serenity" said Serena "so shall do a practice trail?" asked Darien "sure lets go" said Serena as she galloped away before Darien could say anything "hey Darien, bet you can't catch me" yelled Serena "I choose to hold you to that as Darien started to speed up 'huh he might have a fast horse but no one beet Serenity' thought Serena as Serenity easily sped up. What Serena didn't realize was that Darien had gone down a separate path, she couldn't see him so she slowed down to a trot suddenly out of the trees came Darien and Endymion stopping right in front of Serena and Serenity "caught ya, now what's my prize" asked Darien "use you imagination" said Serena as they started trotting beside each other "we better go back to the stables its almost lunch" said Darien "where do you sit at lunch?" asked Serena  
  
"With the guys and their girlfriends well we're kind of separated by the fence but yeh we sit a close as possible, you may know some of them, I know you already know Mina because she sent Andrew an sms during homeroom" said Darien. As they both put their horse back in the stable. Well I'll see you later" said Serena putting Her hand out shake his only to have him pull her into a hug "welcome to America, don't be a stranger" said Darien winking at her, serena blushed and said good bye, they walked beside each other only separated by the fence Serena came to the entrance of the school "bye Darien" said Serena "cya Beautiful" yelled Darien as Serena ran off. Serena met the girls at their lockers "hey guys" said Serena "hey, how was your class with Darien?" they all asked "let me say this right, it was slammin" said Serena "oh my god guys she's been Americanized already and that was supposed to be my job" said Mina. Mean while over the other side of the fence "hey Dare wassup?" asked the guys as they met up at their lockers "nuthin much but there's this new girls in my riding glass, man beautiful doesn't even describe her" said Darien "really? So how as ya riding class" asked Andrew "let me put it the aussie way it was Awesome," said Darien. All the guys looked at him strangely.  
  
"She's just moved here from Australia" said Darien "so she's one of those chicks who sit on the beach all day or is she a bush chick?" asked Chad "I asked her that and she simply asked if I always followed stereotypes and that she used to live near and work at a mall and she one heaps of riding competitions" said Darien "so what kind of personality?" asked Greg "well I thought at first naïve and shy until we got talking, anyway she's pretty smart and funny" said Darien "well guys shall we go meet the girls" said Andrew smiling  
  
They all walked to the oval and sat again the wire fence not paying attention to any one suddenly there was a loud scream and all the guys jump 20 feet into the air, when they landed they could hear giggling from the other side of the fence "sorry guys did we scare you" said Mina putting on an innocent face "Mina I swear if there wasn't a fence separating us from you guys, you'd be dead" said Andrew. They all sat down when the guys noticed another girls sitting with them "um I don't mean to sound rude or anything but who are you" asked Ken speaking directly to Serena, who looked up and smiled "oh please excuse me I'm Serena I just move here from Australia" said Serena putting hand out but quickly took it away as she remembered Darien telling her that a hug was more accustomed "We meet again Serena" said Darien "hello to you too Darien" said Serena "Serena this is my boyfriend Andrew" said Mina "and my boyfriend Ken" said Lita "and my boyfriend and lunatic Chad" said Raye "hey I only burnt down the science lab once and it wasn't my fault I sprayed deodorant every where" said Chad trying to look for an excuse "and this is my boy friend Ken" said Lita "and you already know Darien" said Raye.  
  
They all began chatting when Serena noticed that Lita and Ken weren't talking "um how come you guys aren't talking?" asked Serena "they both hate gossip and they're also holding a competition on who can be the quietist and most intimidating, what a relationship I know but that how they got together, they both used to try and ignore each other until one of them said something" said Ami "Lit's give up?" asked Ken looking At ken "in your dream Kenny" said Lita "I'll give up if you stop calling me that" said Ken blushing "I'm not ganna stop but you may as well give up anyway because I'm ganna win anyway" said Lita "alright I give up what do I owe you" said Ken  
  
"Hmm you can buy me a new apron, one of the misfits in culinary burnt mine to shreds" said Lita "done" said Ken smiling "so is everyone going to the pre-prom dance next Friday?" asked Andrew "yep" said everyone except Serena who immediately found interest in a particular blade of grass and Darien who strangely became interested at looking at her. Suddenly the bell for class went "see you guys, it was nice meeting you serena" said Greg "like wise" said the rest of the guys as they separated and went to class "so Serena are you going to the dance with Darien?" asked Lita "I uh um dunno I mean he hasn't asked me, I mean I don't expect him to or anything-" said Serena as she was cut off "Hun, you starting to babble, you wanna go with Darien taken care of" said Mina taking out her cell phone and started SMSing Andrew.  
  
Hey Andrew it's me Min, Tell Darien to ask Serena to the dance. Tell him it's a guaranteed yes. Love Mina!  
  
"Mina, now he's ganna think I'm pushy and over barring, what he wants to go with someone else," said Serena Blushing "aight girl listen up I'm the quietest girls in this school but I will not shut up on this subject, Darien is crazy about you, he thinks you're the greatest thing since he found out the school had a riding course now will you just go with the flow of things please" said Ami angrily "go Ami!" said Raye "ok fine I'll go with him but he has to ask me first" said Serena suddenly there was a beeping sound, Mina took out and read her message "Serena Hun, what your cell phone number?" asked Mina "its 0413 123 632 why?" asked Serena "thanks chicka" said Mina as she type Serena's number into the message she was sending Andrew "oh nuthin Darien just wants your number" said Mina putting her cell away.  
  
A beeping sound erupted from Serena's book bag, she pulled out her latest model Nokia cell phone and checked her messages she got a message from someone who called themselves 'Night rider' and it read.  
  
Hey Serena, it's me Darien, Do you want to go to the pre-prom with me? If so send me a message back Love always Darien.  
  
Serena started typing a message into her phone when she finished it read  
  
Hey Darien its me Serena, I just wanted to let you know that I would love to go to the pre-prom with you Call me! Love always Serena  
  
The End of the Day went quickly and they all met up at the local Arcade/ café which Andrew's dad owned "hey you guys wanna verse me in space monsters from mars?" asked Darien "no thanks we all know no ones ever beaten you score" said Ken "I'll play" said Serena "are you sure, I mean have you ever played the game before?" asked Darien "probably not but my little brother plays heaps of video games so I pretty much know how" said Serena "well I'll go first and set the score which I bet you wont beat" said Darien "oh really well if I win you have to buy everyone's drinks for the rest of the afternoon" said Serena  
  
"And if I win you have to compete in race to the death horse trail next Monday" said Darien "your on" said Darien. Darien started playing and finished by getting higher than anyone had ever gotten before. Now it was Serena's turn, she started play really well but it was when Serena began to catch up to Darien's score and with in 2 minutes was 1000 points in front of Darien best score when she purposely got a game over she turned around "so what do you guys want to drink?" asked Serena smiling sweetly.  
  
The next week passed quickly and it was Friday afternoon, the girls had all decided to get ready at Mina's house, as he mother owned a beauty parlor. Mina wore a spaghetti strap tight white dress; Ami wore a powder blue halter-neck dress, Raye wore a tight red dress that had black lace at the top, Lita wore a jade green one shoulder dress and Serena wore a v-neck pink tight fitting dress and he hair down which reach the small of her back. Mina's mother told them that the guys were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Mina came down first and took Andrew's hand followed by Lita who took Ken's hand followed by Ami who took Greg's arm followed by Raye who took Chad's hand. Serna was the last to walk down the stairs, when she got down and took Darien's hand he whispered "you look beautiful" Serena blushed and they all got into the Limo they all put in for. When they arrived the girls went to put their bags and coats away when they came back they started dancing "may I have this Dance?" asked Darien  
  
"You may," said Serena following him to the Dance floor. Darien wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and pulled her in close, she simply smiled at him and swayed to the music. "Listen Serena I wanna ask you something" said Darien "I'm listening" said Serena "will you go out with me?" asked Darien "as if my answer would be anything but yes" said Serena Smiling "I love you" said Darien "I love you too" said Serena as they met in a passionate kiss.  
  
Aww that was soooooo cute please review I will be writing a sequel. Jess_da_cutie 


End file.
